Am I Really Alone?
by rainbowslap
Summary: Sora's view on the world isn't normal but that doesn't stop him from acting like it is. He's forced to move and leave everything behind except a suitcase full of clothes his Alcoholic Father and his kind Mother. When the first thing he's see's as he gets to his new home is a beautiful young girl his whole thought process is thrown out of whack What will happen? read to find out c;


Hey guys ^-^ Long time no see, This is a project I've been wanting to work on for a while and I've finally gotta enough info to do it :D, I will update my other story soon, but please give this one a chance c: and I hope you enjoy thanks :D

~People say loneliness can drive someone insane...Well I think the absolute opposite. I believe that loneliness does nothing but drives a person straight, It teaches to watch you're back and you're back alone, It teaches that you do need others to live but only to support you. The idea of giving up your life for another is blaspheme. Every person lives for them self, loneliness just helps you realize it~

"Before I begin I guess I should start with introductions, My name is Sora I won't tell you my last name because you will probably never meet me and I find it unnecessary in the first place. I am what you could call a loner, Even though I find the word insulting its probably the only word you'll understand to describe me, where I won't have to go into a huge explanation on what it is to be me."

"My story begins around five years ago when I was sixteen, Me and my parents had just moved to an island right off the pacific for my fathers job, Something having to do with the immense fishing activity that occurred near the island, My fathers a marine biologist by the way"

"This island wasn't necessary big, but the population was smaller than it should be"

"The first thing I remember seeing, was the big sign sitting on the dock of the island, there were high waves around the edges of the sign and two fish jumping out of the left corner, the one on top larger than the other, sitting in the middle of the sign where words reading "Welcome To Destiny Island", in big cursive text" "

"So, Sora? How do you like it? " My dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulder

-My dad's words echoed in my head breaking me out of the deep trance I was in-

"Well.. It's pretty?" I said looking over at the alienated island

"Oh come on, I know you'll like it once we settle down" My dad said looking over at me and smiling

-I kicked at the floor boards of the small fairy we had taken to reach the island-

"If you say so" I said weakly smiling back

"That's better" He smiled wider and ruffled my spiky hair then retreated back into the living quarters under the deck of the boat

-I watched him leave, and then laid my arms on the railing of the boat and let my chin follow, and stared out to the island-

-I heard small quiet footsteps behind me so I turned and watched as my mother tensed up-

"I can never sneak up on you can I?" She said giving me a beautiful smile revealing her crystal white teeth

-My mother was the only person besides myself that I really cared for, well at that moment in time anyway-

-She walked over to me and gave me a big kiss on my forehead, I looked at her and stared into her blue eyes that were identical to mine-

"I promise you things will be different here." My mother said and looked up and at the stairs leading down to where my father was

"He'll be to distracted to drink..." She said looking back at me and smiling softly

-I looked down and stared at the bruise on her wrist that was sticking out of her jacket-

"I hope so" I said looking down at her

"Hey? You're taller than me now aren't you?" She said quickly changing the subject

"I guess I am" I responded just as quickly getting a huge smile across my face

"You're gonna steal all the girls here" She said giving me a wink

-I blushed slightly and smiled-

"I don't know about that" I said

-Just as I finished responding the bell on the top of the boat started to ring and my mother and I looked up at the driver-

"We're here!" He yelled out

-I turned my head towards the island, I hadn't realized how close we had gotten-

-As the ringing slowly stopped, I began to hear heavy footsteps coming up the steps getting louder with each step-

-I watched as my father came over the last step and dropped our suit cases next the railing-

"I could use some help" He said with a painfully cheery smile

-I gripped my suitcase tightly as I took my first step onto the light brown board walk, I exhaled heavily and a salty breeze ran across my face as I opened my eyes to a glaring sunshine hitting the corner of my eye, all of this happened in one moment it was unbelievable how short it was-

"There should be someone here to meet us..." My father said shading the sunlight and looking around

"Hey Sora" My mom whispered nudging my shoulder

-I turned to her and she pointed at a small piece of land away from the island only being connected by a small brown bridge-

-I turned and stared-

"Red..."

-Her hair was being blown by the small breeze, causing it to sway peacefully, I watched as the girl slowly turned her head and stared back at me-

"Blue..."

-Her eyes weren't a deep blue like the oceans.. but it was more of a light blue like the sky, it made me want to fall straight a sleep, but I didn't want to end the moment I was having with this beautiful girl, She smiled at me and my chest began to ache heavily, as if someone dropped a bowling ball right on the left side of my chest-

-She smiled at me a little longer before turning and running across the bridge, I wanted to chase after her and talk to her, but I was to absorbed in the moment to even move-

"She was pretty wasn't she?" My mom whispered slightly smiling in my ear

"No...Beautiful"

~Please leave a review if you liked the first chapter ^-^ I really appreciate feed back c:~


End file.
